


补魔的场合

by sweetmuri



Category: Fate/Grand Order, fate - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmuri/pseuds/sweetmuri
Summary: 食用前警告：性向：BGCP：咕哒子分级：PG-18OOC属于我，角色属于原著
Kudos: 11





	补魔的场合

**Author's Note:**

> 食用前警告：  
> 性向：BG  
> CP：咕哒子  
> 分级：PG-18  
> OOC属于我，角色属于原著

立香发誓，她也不知道为什么事情会发展成这种走势。  
她有些无措的看着面前的库丘林，想要伸手把对方推开，却没有那个力气。  
虽说早就知道有些魔术师会使用这种方法，进一步达成魔力的转换，同自己的英灵建立更深刻关系。可她却从未想过，这种事情会发生在自己身上。

补魔，为因为各种原因无法为签订契约的英灵而提供魔力的魔术师所准备的，最快捷也是最便利的道路。  
通俗的来讲，就是通过体液的交互，在短时间内，获得魔力。

很不幸，作为库丘林的御主，她同对方的关系现在就是这样的尴尬。  
迦勒底对于从者们的魔力供给出现了故障，别说战斗了，就连日常的行动都受到了限制，如果不想就此消失，就只剩下了这一条路了……

“别用这种眼神看着我啊，御主。对猎犬来说，这种可怜巴巴的视线，才是最可怕的哦。”  
头顶传来了库丘林的声音，不仅如此，他还将立香的下巴抬了起来，强迫她与自己对视。  
“只剩下这一条路了哦，御主。心理建设的话，接下来再慢慢做吧。”  
说完，库丘林不等立香出声，直接吻了上去。

说话的时候十分霸道，这个吻，却温柔的让立香难以置信。  
和预想的并不一样，原本以为只是一个粗暴的，如同任务的亲吻，在嘴唇与嘴唇的触碰之中，让立香产生了一丝说不清楚的感觉。  
无力抵抗。  
也或许是她根本没想过去拒绝这个人提出的所有的要求，短暂的惊讶过后，立香闭上了眼睛，学着库丘林的样子，一点点的回应了起来。

或许他这辈子都不会知道我的心意了。  
闭上双眼的同时，这个想法也冒了出来，悲伤的情绪难以抑制的涌动了起来。  
而相对的，是身体诚实的反应。

藤丸立香爱慕着库丘林。  
仅仅是这个理由，就足够让她在亲吻中溃不成军了。

……

亲吻过后是正片，对于库丘林来说可能只是回忆生前的某种行动，可是对藤丸立香而言，这件事是新奇的。  
不仅仅是个半吊子的御主，还是一个没有一点点经验的处女……  
虽说已经成年，可是在某些方面，不，不如说是甚至在这些难以启齿的方面，她都是垫底的那个。  
毫无感情经验，跟别提这种事情了。

所以畏惧也是理所当然的。  
立香这样想着，试图用这个理由让自己冷静下来，不过显然没什么用。  
身体的战栗并不是因为畏惧，而是初次接触到新事物的……欣喜。

真是太卑劣了。

立香被库丘林推倒到床上，仰面朝天的姿势迫使她直视着对方的眼睛。  
不过也只是一瞬罢了，很快，库丘林低下头，嘴唇顺着她的耳垂，一路向下，停留在锁骨的位置上吸吮着。  
立香是头一次知道自己的身体可以敏感到这种程度，双手试图抬起挡住逐渐变得通红的脸颊，却被库丘林先一步按在了头顶。

“直面自己身体的变化也是master今天的必修课，不必恐惧，在这种事情上我会很小心的。”

立香的反驳没能说出口，因为嘴唇被库丘林堵了起来。  
这是第二次的亲吻，与之前带给立香的感觉完全不同，是夺取与侵略。  
她能感觉到对方的舌头掠过她口腔的每一个位置，诱导着她跟着那个节奏一起，去习惯，去回应。  
她甚至忘记了如何去呼吸，觉得意识都要在这个亲吻中消散而去了。

“乖孩子，这样下去你会窒息哦。”

库丘林终于放过了她的嘴唇，放开了她的双手，手撑在她的两侧，笑的是那么好看。  
立香伸手抚摸着库丘林的脸颊，一点点升出了别样的心思。  
那是在人理还未被毁灭之前，不知从何处看来的理论。

「得不到心的话，至少身体要属于自己」

多么符合她现在的处境啊。  
至少在这一刻，库丘林在看着她，只属于她一个人。

“吻我。”  
立香开口，嘴唇一开一合说出了在这之前绝对不会说出口的词汇。

库丘林看着身下的立香，瞳孔小幅度的收缩了一下。  
那是在平时会被立香看到的，此刻却无法被她收入眼底的，库丘林的小动作。  
如果此刻的立香头脑还是清醒的，一定能够察觉到库丘林欲言又止的情绪波动。  
可惜，现在的她完全失去了判断的能力。

库丘林低头，嘴唇靠近立香的耳朵，声音沙哑。  
“如果这是你的愿望的话——”  
那么就如你所愿吧。

……

被野兽盯上的猎物通常会被撕成碎片，自生自灭。  
库丘林在战斗的时候，确实也完美的体现了这点特性。  
不知疲惫冲锋陷阵时的样子，和现在小心翼翼对待立香的样子判若两人。

她太脆弱了。  
手掌游走到立香的腰部，舌头舔舐着她雪白的颈部。  
甚至不需要用多大的力气，就能带走她那脆弱的生命。  
明明是御主，却从未对他提出过任何要求。  
主从关系也像是颠倒过来一般，每次似乎都是她在迎合他的口味。

如果是其他人的话……  
库丘林的脑海里曾经出现过这样的试想，若是他的御主换作他人，恐怕在使用令咒之前，都无法让他工作吧。

毕竟在藤丸立香的脑回路里，人与英灵是没有区别的。

像是个笨蛋一样。

库丘林微微用力，在立香的脖子上，留下了属于野兽的标记。

嘴唇顺着肩胛骨向下，慢慢接近到胸部的位置。  
库丘林当然能够察觉到立香身体上的变化，被对方试图压抑，却毫无作用的颤抖与期待。  
舌尖轻触着那里的突起，缓慢的，温柔的，由舔舐转变为吸吮。手顺着腰部向上，慢慢抚摸到另一侧同样的位置上，轻轻的揉捏。  
库丘林发誓这已经是他能够做到的，最小限度的刺激了。不过考虑到他的御主从未有过这样的体验，条件反射般的挣扎倒也是可以理解了。

“呐，master，亲吻这种东西，可不仅仅局限在嘴唇上啊。”  
他听到了藤丸立香的喘息，像是小猫一样。抬起头看到那副因为忍耐而咬紧牙关，却又无法抑制的模样，某个地方肿胀了起来。

所以才说无知才是最可怕的。  
库丘林想，这句话放在这种场合应该是褒奖才对。  
随即，恶作剧般的用牙齿咬住了那个在他的挑逗下有了反应的凸起。

“唔！”

库丘林终于放过了那片红肿，嘴唇一路向下，停在了立香的腹部。  
他的御主还是太害羞了，即便是邀请，身体却还是残留着抗拒的指令。  
虽然有粗暴的突破这个选项，可是库丘林并不想选择。舌尖在立香的小腹上画了个圈，强行压下自己逐渐涨起的欲望，库丘林的手指划过立香的身体，探入到她的秘密花园之中。

身体是最诚实的。  
库丘林想这句话真的是无法反驳的真理。  
抗拒也好害羞也好，立香都无法否认自己的身体已经习惯了库丘林的逗弄，下体分泌出的蜜液就是最好的证明。

手指一点点向里深入着，若非害怕伤害到立香，库丘林也不用如此小心谨慎。  
汗水顺着他的额头低落在立香的身体上，灼烧着立香的身体，侵蚀着立香的理智。  
当库丘林的指尖压在她的花蕊上轻轻揉搓时，立香的身体先于她的思维，在那个瞬间明白了什么叫做无论发生什么，都无法停下来的渴求。

她渴望着库丘林。  
渴望着被他亲吻，被他抚摸，被他触碰，被他像现在这般小心翼翼的对待。  
哪怕是虚假的也好，她都是如此的渴望着对方。

因为她是如此热爱着眼前的人。

并拢的双腿逐渐打开，身体也燥热起来，蜜穴之中的液体渐渐充盈了整个容器，甚至打湿了垫在身下的床单。  
她听到了自己逐渐变大的喘息声，听到了那糜烂的，不可描述的声音。  
她看到了自己伸向库丘林的双手，被他另外的那只大手握住，十指交叉，整个身体被带入到了他的怀里。

“库……丘林……”  
“事到如今，可不要和我说停下来这种词啊，master。”  
拥抱的姿势让库丘林的手指退了出来，指尖上的爱液是立香身体动情的证明，库丘林坏心眼的将手指插入立香微张的嘴里，带动她的舌头一起转了个圈。  
异物的入侵让唾液无法被及时吞咽，顺着立香的嘴角低落在她不断起伏的胸口上。  
美丽却又淫靡，库丘林此刻后悔了之前作出的，要绅士一些的决定。  
他想要现在，马上，不顾一切的，让他的御主成为他的女人。

“库丘林……我命令你……”  
库丘林有些诧异，和胀大的欲望不符的，是听到命令二字变得清晰的理智。  
只不过那一点点的理智，很快随着立香的声音化作了泡影。

“我命令你……让我成为你的女人。”

什么东西在库丘林的大脑里炸开了，让他不再压抑自己，将欲望整个没入到了立香的体内。  
用亲吻堵住她呼痛的嘴唇，这个该死的命令让他完全控制不住身体的本能，忘记了身下之人还是初经人事，一下又一下的冲撞着最深处。  
未经开发的花苞柔软又紧致，包裹着他的肉棒，为他带去了极致的感觉。  
他能感觉到自己的欲望并没有在一次又一次的抽插中减弱，反而越发的膨胀起来。不过立香那敏感的身体，因为库丘林的动作已经到达了高潮的边缘。  
他怀里的少女因为快感仅仅的拥抱着他，让交合的地方更加紧密的贴在了一起。  
只是立香没有想过，这样的姿势，让她更加清晰的感受到了库丘林的形状，在库丘林的侵略之下，立香迎来了人生第一次的高潮。

库丘林当然不会这样就放过她，不过这个姿势多来几次怕是立香的身体会吃不消。考虑到这个因素，库丘林还是稍微把思考能力从下半身上分出来了一点，扶着立香的腰，让她平躺回床上。  
立香只觉得自己的视线变得模糊，说不清的白光在她的眼前炸开，身体也变得不像自己的一样。  
疼痛过后是更多的渴望，毫无意识的扭动着身体，潜意识将希望继续下去的欲望表达了出来。  
库丘林亲吻着她的额头，将去立香眼角因为疼痛而溢出的泪珠卷入口中，再一次与她交合在了一起。  
她是那样的稚嫩，不需要任何的技巧就能够带动起她的身体。  
她是如此美味，让他沉沦。

顺从的跟随着他的节奏，一点点坠入那片欢愉的深渊。  
胸口产生的悸动，在这个时刻，让他们两人忘记了原本的目的。

说到底，库丘林最开始的打算也只是想借补魔的借口，看清楚他的御主内心到底是什么样的。  
结果好的出奇，有什么能比自己喜欢的女人也喜欢自己更让人高兴呢。  
不过让库丘林哭笑不得的是，似乎他的御主，他所喜爱的女人，还没有察觉到他的心意。  
大概是他表达的，还不够直接吧？

“看着我，立香。”  
将自己的肉棒缓缓抽出，又用力挺进立香的蜜穴之中，源自人类最原始的本能，让立香不断地娇喘，呻吟，几乎已经无法说出完整的字节。  
可是立香还能够听到库丘林的声音，拥抱着库丘林的双手在他低吟着她的名字时收紧，身体也终于学会了如何去回应。  
“放、轻松些，这样下去我可是……会忍不住的啊。”  
库丘林加快了动作，包裹着他欲望的肉壁就像是毒药一样，让他索取更多。每一次冲击到尽头，身下的人喉咙溢出的声音如同魔女制作的灵药，试图将他燃烧，让他化为灰烬。  
“库丘林……哈、库……酱——”  
耳边不断传来立香断断续续的声音，呼喊着他的名字，让库丘林再也无法忍耐下去。  
终于，几次更深的没入之后，在立香的身体又一次即将迎来高潮之际，库丘林将全部的欲望释放出来，白浊的液体灌满了立香的身体，顺着大腿根部滑落在床单上，和她自己的蜜液混在了一起。

不满足，在立香体内释放过一次的小库丘林依旧大的惊人，抵在立香的腹部，温度高的让她无法忽视。  
终于反应过来自己对库丘林下达了什么样命令的立香羞愧不已，将脸埋在枕头里，身体上的酸痛反而不那么明显了。  
这样的小动作让库丘林笑出了声来，头埋在立香的肩膀上，种下了好几个草莓。

“喂，立香。你觉得我会是那种因为魔力不足，就会随意和御主发生关系的类型？”  
立香想说弗格斯就是这种属性，还是男女通吃的那种，不过这话一旦说出口，估计她就真的玩完了……  
“虽说每天看着你小心翼翼又纠结的模样确实很有趣啦……不过到这种场合还让你揣着这样的心情，怎么看都觉得我像是个混蛋一样啊。”库丘林抓了一把自己的头发，脸上难得的出现了红晕，“啊……就是那个啦，我很中意你啦，除了master，就是你之外，绝对不会和其他人做这种事情啦！”  
“诶？”  
“震惊过头了喂！”库丘林还是没忍住，一把揪住了立香的脸颊，往两边扯了扯，“说的再直白点就是——我喜欢你啊！”

剩下的语句在立香的反扑之中化为乌有，自己那个又哭又笑的御主，像是小狗一样不得章法的亲吻，是那么的诱人。  
库丘林伸手按住了她的后脑，加深了这个吻，眼神又像是狡猾的狼，对着他的御主提出了新的要求。

“那么这一次，就换你来主动一些吧，立香。”

回答库丘林的是立香青涩的动作，和怀抱里柔软身躯。


End file.
